The present invention pertains generally to wind turbines of the type having generally upright blade components which rotate about a turbine vertical axis.
Examples of the vertical axis wind turbine are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,018 to Darrieus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,380 issued to the present inventor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,839 also discloses a vertical axis wind turbine.
A serious problem exists in known wind turbine designs which problem arises during greater than ordinary wind speeds which results in an overspeed condition of the turbine. Mechanical as well as electrical damage may occur by reason of the fact that control systems fail to control turbine rotor speed to keep same within acceptable limits. Where the wind turbine is used to generate electrical power, overspeed conditions are extremely undesirable by reason of damage to costly generating components which often must be replaced in their entirety rather than repaired.